Star trek Cyberox saga
by Mar1992
Summary: Three years after the Borg invasion, starfleet discover that a mysterious new enemy has been drawn to them, the fate of the whole universe has begun...


Deep Through an infinite abyss of stars and dust, invisible beams sweeping through each passing star-system, searching each planet as they rushed silently onward, for thousands of centuries, aside from the science purpose, that stretched across the whole multiverse, they were simply known name, "the Cyberox. The cyberox has annihilated thousands of words and countless species have been exterminating by Cyberox Empire over the millennia.

The Cyberox Empire is extremely powerful, technological advanced races, _all cyberox,_ are intolerant of conditions survivable to other life forms. As such, they are only able to survive on worlds classified as T0, which are usually barren lands with extreme temperatures and very thin atmosphere, deemed uninhabitable for virtually all the other species _,_ which cannot support other life. Cyberox has inability to survive without the aid of cybernetic parts due to high tech life support mechanism in their cybernetics, and they are unique in only require Radiation for sustenance and they are extremely toxic to other lifeforms. The cyberox has annihilated thousands of words and countless species have been exterminating by Cyberox Empire over the millennia. The Cyberox Empire is extremely powerful, technological advanced races, _all cyberox,_ are intolerant of conditions survivable to other life forms. As such, they are only able to survive on worlds classified as T0, which are usually barren lands with extreme temperatures and very thin atmosphere, deemed uninhabitable for virtually all the other species _,_ which cannot support other life. Cyberox has inability to survive without the aid of cybernetic parts due to high tech life support mechanism in their cybernetics, and they are unique in only require Radiation for sustenance and they are extremely toxic to other lifeforms.

Cyberox Prime is the capital of the Cyberox Empire. It was beautiful hellish world, ten hundred parsecs from the core of the Galaxy, with extremely dense atmosphere consisting mainly of carbon dioxide with clouds of sulfuric acid, ten trillion Cyberox on Cyberox Prime, the original planet inhabited by the Cyberox Empire. The temperature at the surface is 740 K (467 °C, 872 °F), whereas the pressure is 93 bars, Cyberox Prime deprived of an ozone, or even the slightest protection against the various forms of space radiation, which the Radiation is sustenance, for the Cyberox.

Cyberox Prime Also is the central repository of all knowledge of Cyberox Empire, It also bore the Cyberox government and it was here the Office of the Cyberox emperor of the Cyberox Empire, as well the Headquarters of the Cyberox Council, was located. It was here where Cyberox Command and were located. Cyberox Empire is a Vast empire with 4800 trillion star systems and inhabit anywhere near the Galactic Core. Cyberox Prime was the absolute center of the Cyberox Empire. It was the crowning jewel of the millennia-year history of the Cyberox. The cyberox Technological advances allowed the Cyberox to visit other universe, a scout-ship, single sphere-shaped ship swept through the darkness, thousands of Cyberox aboard, Just like the other cyberox vessel, technology, is too advanced to ever comprehend. The sphere's sides stretched dozens of miles along each side and outsiders often mistook them for planets before realizing the truth. The sphere-shaped dark gray ship seemed to have strange Metallic hull covering it. The sphere hull infused with micro-repair and shielding systems, the Cyberox scout-ship design is extremely efficiency and in use for millions of Eons.

The Cyberox had no concept of Economy, nor any need for them, corrupting the Cyberox Empire. Within the heart of every Cyberox vessel, buried deep beneath the metal plating and hallways, lit by odd lights and electric devices, metallic hallways filled with dozens of cybernetic Humanoid creatures. Their skin had the look of unnatural, dark red in color, and their exoplating armor was dark gray metallic in color as they scurried about, one among them closely at a computer, analyzed data. Some races had considered the Cyberox are the ultimate evil, they are existing entirely outside of nature and their murderous hatred of nature. However, those races had long ago was exterminating by Cyberox Empire, The dark gray sphere glided through the emptiness of interstellar space, the silent pulsing hum of its engines, silent within the soundless vacuum.

Thousands of Cyberox stood within metallic corridors each pair of Cyberox sharing metallic alcoves filled with flickering red display screens, metallic twisting hoses and metallic wires. The metallic cables and rods linked the back of each cyborg's head to the walls of the metallic alcoves, through this network of flesh and circuit, The Cyberox communed with their ship, seeing every sensor reading as if through their own eyes, their thoughts guiding the vessel as their minds scoured the stars for some hint of new science discoveries... New universe-signature detected, the Cyberox quickly focused the sphere's sensors on the new universe signature... Energy of this new universe analysis complete, as they studied it more carefully, they know that universe is unknown to them. The Cyberox had not encountered anything new in eras,; the individuality mind of the Cyberox final analysis and decision, took less than a second, and the Cyberox sphere suddenly changed its course. The ship had no mast and so it had no need to turn around; it simply shot away from its original course at a different angle without even slowing down. The sphere had found a new destination, a new universe to solve… and a perhaps a new species to analysis.


End file.
